Incipientes sentimientos
by Tenshibara
Summary: En todos esos años nadie jamás le había dedicado palabras de refugio a su herida alma, y no podía creer que, frente a Midoriya, podía mostrarse vulnerable tan fácilmente.


**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece; es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei.

**Incipientes sentimientos**

A pesar del escaso tiempo que se conocían, y considerando sus primeras impresiones, a Midoriya le sorprendía poder sentirse tan cómodo junto a Todoroki. Por lo general, ante silencios prolongados, Midoriya solía creer que su compañía resultaba tan aburrida que incomodaba a su acompañante, pero con Shouto no sentía esa incertidumbre; ya que él era un humano callado y meditabundo, desbordaba genuinidad en sus ademanes e Izuku no podía verle rastros de malicia.

A veces se reprendía por quedársele mirando por más tiempo de lo usual, pero él se presentaba como un enigma al que estaba dispuesto a descifrar. Así que, en los atisbos que le lanzaba en aras de cumplir su propósito, y al ser Midoriya una persona observadora y analítica, se percató del nerviosismo que presentaba Shouto en ciertas ocasiones, optando por alejarse de la fuente desencadenante con cautela.

Desde que se habían mudado a Heights Alliance, y cada vez que Yaoyorozu preparaba té para acompañar los bocadillos que horneaba Rikido, Todoroki reculaba un par de pasos lejos de ambos, yéndose de la estancia de ser posible.

Era una actitud peculiar, aunque Midoriya podía figurarse por qué se comportaba así. No quería que fuera lo que pensaba, pero no hallaba otra explicación cuando se trataba de alguien con profundos traumas en su infancia. Quería discutirlo con él para reconfortarlo, pero no hallaba el momento. Llamar a la puerta de su cuarto le parecía muy abrupto e interceptarlo en la sala común supondría tener que discutirlo en presencia de otros estudiantes.

Sin embargo, ese sábado por la noche, solo estaban ellos dos y Yaoyorozu en los dormitorios. La única fémina se disponía a preparar té para irse a dormir; a pesar de ofrecerles, ambos se negaron.

Todoroki mantenía la vista fija en el televisor, absorto ante el suspenso de _'No respires'_, película que Ashido había alquilado y los había obligado a ver ya que ella no podría porque había surgido un inconveniente en su casa. Midoriya, por su parte, abrazaba un cojín con brazos y piernas, casi chillando cuando el veterano ciego parecía alcanzar a cualquiera de los protagonistas.

Momo se detuvo unos instantes a ver la película, pero se disuadió de hacerlo al recordarse a sí misma lo mal que se le daba tolerar géneros de esa índole. Prefirió dedicarse a escanciar agua en la tetera mientras acomodaba una taza con las hierbas aromáticas. Seguro con eso lograría dormir luego de adelantar el ensayo de Kawabata para la clase de Cementoss.

Todoroki dio un respingo cuando la tetera silbó como una locomotora, el sonido repiqueteándole en los tímpanos y dirigiendo su atención a memorias distorsionadas, intentando convencerse de que todo era culpa de la ruptura inminente de su familia trastocada. Sin darse cuenta, la bilis trepó, rauda, por su garganta, obligándolo a mantenerse estoico para no alarmar a sus compañeros. Sofocó un jadeo trabajado y el malestar en su esternón cuando tragó grueso. Entre la sucesión de imágenes en la pantalla y su cimbreante mente, se sintió mareado, como si las extremidades de su cuerpo se separaran y se fundieran con el universo, expandiendo su ser a la eternidad y recordándole que, al final, un individuo superfluo como él, creado por su padre, no podía gozar de total independencia.

Ahogó sus sentimientos, enterrándolos en el fondo de su corazón para que se pudrieran allí, lastimándose en el proceso. Sin embargo, la mano llena de cicatrices de Izuku lo devolvió a la realidad con un simple apretón a su propia mano. El chico mantenía la mirada fija en el televisor, aparentemente ecuánime cuando las comisuras de sus labios temblaban.

Yaoyorozu les deseó buenas noches y se fue a su habitación, dejando la estela del agradable aroma de frutos cítricos de su té. No fue hasta asegurarse de que ambos estaban solos que Midoriya pausó la película en una secuencia de cámara nocturna. Sin soltar su tibia mano, habló:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no saber a qué se debía la pregunta.

—¿Seguro? —Clavó sus orbes esmeralda en los bicolor de él, escudriñando la transparencia de sus ojos en busca de la verdad que ocultaba su alma—. He notado que te incomoda el sonido de la tetera. Obviamente, no tienes por qué contármelo, pero supuse que hallarías consuelo en hacerlo. Di-Digo, me gusta pensar que te sientes cómodo conmigo, y quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no?

Todoroki escuchó cómo Midoriya hablaba, cada vez más rápido y bajo, divagando de esa forma tan peculiar que tenía. Apretó su mano y respiró trémulamente. Izuku sabía todo aquello que nadie más podía conocer, lo había recibido con empatía y lo había salvado de perderse en una ira ciega que, a la larga, solo lo haría sentirse más vacío de lo que ya.

¿Pero estaba bien confiar una vez más en su radiante existencia para depositar sus heridas? ¿Podía permitir que la pura luz de Izuku se tiñera con su innata oscuridad?

—Puedes decírmelo.

Su tono cargado de disidencia oculta tras la condescendencia, acompañado de una leve sonrisa trémula, fue suficiente para hacerlo flaquear y hablar.

—Me recuerda a esa noche —explicó, desviando la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo—. La expresión de mamá. El dolor. El desagradable olor de la carne hirviendo. Los gritos de mamá. El sonido de la ambulancia. El llanto de Fuyumi. Los gritos de Natsuo. Mi familia terminando de romperse por mi culpa...

Habló entrecortado, recolectando los fragmentos de memorias que había suprimido, excusándose tras la marea de dolor que le había causado la quemadura; buscando una atadura al presente y a la realidad en la calidez de las manos ásperas de Midoriya. Los ojos le escocieron y la garganta le abrasó con cada copiosa inhalación bucal, inconsciente del momento en que su nariz había dejado de proporcionarle suficiente aire a sus pulmones y a su atormentado ser.

—Está bien. —La voz de Midoriya rompió el silencio y, como siempre, algo más dentro de Todoroki—. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, todo estará bien. Ahora es el momento de tomar las riendas de tu vida, soñar en alto y triunfar en grande.

—¿Qué hay de la aprensión en mi pecho? —musitó, sosteniendo con fuerza su pequeño nexo a la realidad.

—Creo que cuando te perdones a ti mismo… —Izuku agitó la cabeza con vehemencia—. No digo que sea tu culpa, es claro que Endeavour tuvo mucho que ver —añadió con amargura—. Sin embargo, si a mí me pasara lo que a ti, creo que me sentiría culpable por no evitarlo y porque mi mera existencia fue el desencadenante. Pe-pero no te lo tomes a mal, no quiero decir nada como que hubiera sido mejor si no nacieras, es solo que…

Todoroki ladeó el rostro para observarlo y Midoriya se preguntó si había terminado de destruir los sentimientos de su amigo. Después de todo, las emociones rara vez se asomaban bajo ese manto de circunspección. Pero Shouto simplemente esperaba que terminara de hablar, sorprendiéndose cuando Izuku soltó su mano, dejando que lo sobrecogiera una miríada de emociones cuando el muchacho lo encaró, sentado sobre sus rodillas. Cobijó su mano, aún con sus calores combinados, entre sus dos ásperas palmas. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y, sin separar sus pupilas, habló con desespero:

—Lo que quiero decir es que a mí me hace muy feliz que estés vivo; y no solo eso, agradezco a todas las vivencias de tu pasado que te trajeron a mí. Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, la cuestión es no permitir que nos atormenten. Sé que te convertirás en un excelente héroe a medida que aprendas a sanar tu corazón.

Shouto seguía inmutable, pero permitió entrever el efecto de sus palabras cuando dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro, buscando refugio en los brazos de un completo desconocido que quería crear una hermosa e incipiente amistad con él. Porque en todos esos años nadie jamás le había dedicado palabras de refugio a su herida alma, y continuaba sin creer que, frente a él, podía mostrarse vulnerable.

Izuku no sabía si estaba llorando, solo observaba su ancha espalda sobrecogida por eventuales sacudidas mientras que, a pesar de que Shouto era más grande, en sus brazos lucía frágil y pequeño. En su fuero interno nació el deseo de protegerlo y enseñarle las maravillas del mundo y todo lo que alguien tan especial como él podía conseguir.

—Midoriya.

Su voz sonaba igual, sin ninguna fluctuación que delatara el nudo en su garganta, y sintió al aludido estremecerse por la calidez de su aliento contra su cuello.

—Gracias.

Shouto se separó, limpiándose la mejilla sin vergüenza, donde una rebelde lágrima se había deslizado, amenazando con evaporarse por la calidez de su piel. Todoroki sintió su pecho estrujarse cuando Midoriya le sonrió brillantemente, pero no le prestó atención al nuevo sentimiento.

—No te preocupes. Ahora, ¿te parece si continuamos la película?

Una vez más Todoroki confirmó que Midoriya Izuku, el chico que nunca se daba por vencido, se convertiría en un grandioso héroe; a pesar de que, para él, Midoriya ya era su Héroe Número Uno.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a la cocina aún en pijama y con el cabello alborotado al no habérselo peinado. Se encontró con Momo deslizándose de un lado a otro, moviendo la indumentaria culinaria con esmero. Se detuvo al notar su presencia y le sonrió con mesura.

—Buenos días, Todoroki.

—Buenos días. —Frenó en seco al escuchar el pitido y el humo saliendo de la tetera, y se preguntó si la chica pretendía tomar té de nuevo.

—Quiero hacer chocolate caliente —explicó, y Shouto se inquirió si había pensado en voz alta o si su rostro lo había delatado—. Tooru nos enseñó a preparar un tipo especial más cremoso, y pensé que a ti y a Midoriya les podría sentar bien; ayer los noté extraños.

Todoroki vio el vapor escapándose de la tetera mientras chillaba como si la estuvieran matando. Se había prometido vencer sus temores, convencerse de que no se volvería a repetir los sucesos de su infancia. Inhaló suavemente y se acercó a la fuente de su temor.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Yaoyorozu alzó las cejas, pero no se hizo esperar para ocupar a su compañero.

Midoriya apareció por el dintel a los pocos minutos, su cabeza hecha una maraña de pelos. Los saludó y le dirigió una inclinación de la cabeza con una sonrisa tenue a modo de congratulación a su amigo.

Al observar su suave sonrisa, embadurnada de genuina alegría ajena, Todoroki sintió su pecho revolotear y su estómago dio un vuelco. Termorreguló la extraña calidez de sus mejillas y se preguntó por qué se había sentido mal tan de repente. Restándole importancia, se decantó por disfrutar de la compañía de sus dos amigos, a la par que cavilaba cuándo sería la próxima vez que podría asir la mano de Midoriya.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

La primera vez que vi los memes de Todoroki y la tetera, debo admitir que me causó gracia; sin embargo, cuando las burlas continuaron, me puse a pensar seriamente que algo como eso podría dejar secuelas graves en la vida de una persona. Después de todo, no importan tanto las cicatrices físicas, sino las psicológicas que Shouto, como personaje, siempre ha tenido que ocultar.

Siento que hubiera podido extenderme más, pero quise hacerlo conciso para transmitir bien el mensaje adecuadamente, espero haberlo hecho.

Ojalá les haya gustado y ¡les deseo una excelente semana!

**¡Plus Ultra!**


End file.
